grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Lebensauger |relationships = Donna O'Hara, associate Vanessa, employee Jenny, employee Cammy, employee |job = |status = Deceased |cod = Shot by Nick Burkhardt |season3 = X }} Ken was a Lebensauger who appeared in . Appearances At an abandoned warehouse, Ken realized that Cammy wasn't there after the other girls returned with clothes they stole. Ken asked the girls if Cammy got caught. They said they saw Cammy run away, and they didn't go after her because they thought she'd meet them back at the warehouse. Later, Ken and the girls were sitting around the table praying before eating when there was a knock on the door. Ken answered it to see Cammy, who immediately apologized. Ken took her to a back room so they could "talk about it in private." Cammy told Ken that she at least she got away, but Ken told her she shouldn't have gotten caught. She tried to plead with him by saying she came home. Ken asked her where else she would have gone since he and the girls were her family. He then woged into a Lebensauger and put his mouth over Cammy's mouth to begin sucking her blood. He switched to sucking from her neck as she screamed, and the girls in the other room listened in fear. Later in the warehouse, Ken told Jenny that she didn't bring much back from the most recent shoplifting spree. Ken then asked her what was wrong, and she explained she didn't want him to think she was like Cammy. He told her nothing bad would happen to her unless she got caught. Ken then said that the family needed someone to take Cammy's place and instructed Donna to find the replacement. Donna brought Trubel to the warehouse and introduced her to the other girls and Ken. Ken told Donna that she did well and handed Trubel a dress so he could see how she "cleans up." Once Trubel went through a makeover and was wearing the dress and high heels, Ken came up to her and told her to walk to see if she could sell it. Trubel stumbled a little in the high heels, but Donna told Ken she'd teach her to walk in them better. Ken asked her to smile as he rubbed her shoulder. Trubel put the dress back on the rack and told Ken she needed to go grab her stuff that she had stashed. Ken told her that she didn't need it anymore now that she was with them. Ken grabbed her arm and told her that new girls spent their first night with him and dragged her to the back room. Once he closed the door, Trubel hit him in the nose with the palm of her hand as he started walking towards her. He told her she shouldn't have done that and woged. He realized she was a Grimm, but before he could do anything, Trubel kneed him between the legs and ran out the door. After Trubel told the other girls to get out, Ken stumbled out and told Donna she had brought him a Grimm. Trubel looked at Donna and was asking her how she knows about Grimms when Donna woged into a Lebensauger. Ken woged again and lunged at Trubel. Ken and Donna fought Trubel until Trubel had a chance to pull a knife from her shoe and stabbed Donna in the neck as Nick and Hank entered the room. Ken charged at Nick, but Nick shot and killed him. Images 320-promo2.jpg S3E20trubel.jpg S3E20 Trubel.jpg 320-Trubel dressed up.png 320-Trubel hits Ken.gif Trivia *Ken, a shortened form of Kenneth, means "handsome" and also "born of fire" in Gaelic. Category:Deceased Characters